


Birthday Heroine Agent

by TeamAR_M4A1



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAR_M4A1/pseuds/TeamAR_M4A1
Summary: It’s Sigma’s birthday but she returns to the abandoned ruins of her birth place area; Brooklyn, New York City.





	Birthday Heroine Agent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something related to Arknights with both Girls’ Frontline and Tom Clancy’s The Division despite the game not out for EN yet. Also, my original character has the same birthday like me (August 31)

It’s been many years since Sigma came by her birth place in Brooklyn, New York. Eight months have passed since the Green Poison virus devastated the world. Sigma walks through the streets and sees that it is littered with piled up garbage, sealed up body bags, and abandoned, broken, and burned out cars everywhere. She decided to return back here after spending two months in Washington D.C. She wants to celebrate her special day and being the only sole activated Division agents, she wants to give herself a small amount of peace before she returns to command the T-Dolls and Rhodes Island Operators into another mission.

“Here it is… my hometown and birth place; Brooklyn.” She looks around to see that there are still Christmas decorations hanging around buildings and street lamps since the Green Poison devastated the city during the holiday season along with hundreds of body bags on some of the street corners of the buildings. “Even here… everything is hell. I hope I can find my old home still intact.” She makes her way through Livingston Street to make her way to Brooklyn Heights. It’s not an easy path due to some cars creating blockades in the path. Luckily, she doesn’t have to worry about since she is walking on foot.

She spends an hour going through several streets and decides to take a turn around Joralemon Street for a certain reason. She wants to go to the Brooklyn Bridge Park Pier 5. It’s the place where she met a childhood friend that she made a promise to when she became an adult and to go there every August 31st to wait for her return. Her hope is that the person would be there and to tell that person what she promised.

It took 30 minutes for her to make it there due to her knowledge of the area and finally makes it to the park pier. She begins to see hallucination and dream images of the childhood friend she is imagining in her mind and runs with all her energy to see her. However, once she makes it there, her hopes are instantly crushed when she sees the park pier into a hellish mess and littered with body bags. On top of that, no one is here but herself.

“I…” She drops to her knees and hands and begins to softly cry from the harsh reality that she has to face and accept; she won’t ever get the chance to keep her promise or ever find the person she has been thinking about since her childhood days. To her, it was a heartbreaking moment and a loss of hope for her. But as soon as she gets up from the ground, she spots a figure out on the distance on the edge of the pier. She can’t make out who it is as her eyes are teary from crying and slowly walks up to the person out there. “Who’s there? Who are you?”

The person turns to face her. “Sorry, I’m waiting for someone to come. Huh? Is that you, Sigma?”

“Ch’en…? You came here too for someone? I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I came here to wait for someone that made a promise to me that they would come one day on this very day. I know it sounds ridiculous but it’s something I still believe in ever since that person give me this small adorable teddy bear here in my hand as a gift.” Ch’en shows the small teddy bear doll in her hand. “It’s so cute yet… it’s the very thing that has given me a lot of hope in my heart that I will be able to find that person who gave this to me and confess my true feelings to them.” Ch’en softly presses her cheek against the teddy bear, giving her that comfort feeling of hope in her heart and mind. “Tell me, what brings you here?”

“I came here for a promise I made with this person. I can’t remember the person’s name or face… but a piece of memory in my fragmented mind called to me to come here for someone that I know in my childhood past. A small piece of hope that I’m still the person that I was before… this to myself.”

“Ah, I see. No worries about that. I guess both of us still have hopes on the people we are still waiting for.”

“I… don’t have that hope right now… I came here with hopes of that but… I felt like it was too late… like it was all for nothing… I don’t know what to do now.” Sigma goes to a nearby bench and sits down feeling very sad and upset. Ch’en sits alongside with her to give her some company. “It’s funny that I only started to remember not too long ago today and that… I wanted a chance to see if that person would remember me and my promise. I’m such a dumbass idiot to not realize that it was just… a childish dream…”

“I don’t think it’s a childish or foolish dream. I believe it was something that you wanted to look for.”

“Just look at me… I’m half human and half machine like this… I don’t even know what part is there left from my original self… I even gave up and lost my real name for this…”

“Your real name? What was your real name if you don’t mind telling me?”

“My real name… is Luxiana… this place is my home and birthplace… I used to have everything here until…”

But before Sigma can say anything else, Ch’en gets up and draws out her sword and aims it close towards her face.

“Luxiana… that’s the person I’ve been waiting for so many years… Tell me, who the hell are you? Are you Sigma or Luxiana? Tell me the damn fucking truth!”

Sigma doesn’t say anything to her but then, she gets up from bench and runs over to a certain place outside of the park and sees something that she didn’t expect to be there. It was a side grave where her parents tragically died.

“No… No…” She falls to her knees and hands and cries once more in pain from seeing her parents’ grave. “Mama… Papa… I’m… sorry… I… just wanted a normal birthday but… that day… I couldn’t… I lost everything the day they were taken from me. I hate myself… I fucking hate this world… for robbing me of the life I could have had. I HATE IT!!!” She slams her fists on the ground.

Ch’en sheaths her swords and doesn’t say a word for a bit since she wants Sigma to let out her bottled up feelings.

It took a while for Sigma to vent out her pain but she eventually calmed down and just stares at the ground, unable to think on what to say or do next. It goes quiet for a bit.

“Well then, are you feeling any better, Sigma?”

“I… don’t know. I can’t really feel much after venting out like that. I guess that’s just me losing all my hopes and dreams… I’m a disappointment to you, everyone, and myself for this. I can’t think straight right now.”

“I can think of one thing about this.”

“Yeah? And what would that be?”

“An explanation.”

“For what?”

“The damn truth about yourself. Tell me please.”

Sigma sighed for a moment, feeling that she can’t hide the fact about her true identity from Ch’en. “Okay then. What you heard from me is what I went through. I lost my real name the day I “supposedly” died and made into this Division agent that stands before you. It was hard for Dr. Persica to make me go through this kind of horrible process but I didn’t have much of a choice since I lost everything in my original life. So I took the name Mana Takamiya and the codename ‘Sigma’ as my current name due to my secrecy CIA status.”

“I see now. It makes all sense now. I knew that you were not a normal human. My suspicion confirms the fact that you are CIA black ops and that you couldn’t reveal your real identity since you’re not allowed to do that much.”

“It was a hard choice but I had to. I went through process or memory wipes and changes during the time until now. My fragmented mind slowly recovered parts of my erased memories and began to remember things, including my promise and my own birthday. That’s all I can tell you.”

“That’s good enough to know. Because…” Ch’en walks towards her and gives her a warm hug. “The person that I’ve been waiting for is… you, Luxiana.”

“W-What…? What do you mean, Ch’en? Tell me…”

“The small teddy bear was a gift from you that you gave me for my birthday and I’m the person that you made the promise to.”

“Wait… it can’t be…” her mind begins to show a clearer image of the person in her childhood past; the childhood person what Ch’en herself when she was small with her sister Talulah. She adored and protected Ch’en and Talulah from other kids that bullied them. But her heart fell for Ch’en the most whenever they hung out together alone until she left for the military.

“_Ch’en. Please wait for me here on this day of my birthday, August 31st. I promise to come back one day for you and marry you. I want to be with you forever._”

“_Luxiana, come back for me one day. I will be here waiting for you._”

She starts to remember the day she made the promise for her while Ch’en tearfully cries the day Sigma left Brooklyn.

“I’m such an idiot…”

Ch’en softly presses her forehead against Sigma’s and looks at her very deeply into her eyes. “You may be an idiot but you’re my idiot girlfriend or did you forget that, silly?”

“… No… I haven’t forgotten about that.”

“Besides, it seems like you kept your promise after all since I’m here now, Luxiana.”

“…I’m a real idiot now. I almost gave up hope when all this time what I was looking for has been here the whole time in front of me… I don’t deserve having a wonderful girlfriend like you, Ch’en.”

“Silly you. You deserve me a lot more right now than before. By the way… were you serious about asking to marry me...?”

“I… was and still am right now…”

Ch’en couldn’t believe the thought of that and her face turns red a bit from the idea of marriage.

“But there is one thing that needs to be done first before anything.”

“What would that be?”

“To end the threat of the virus. Once that is over, then I want to settle down with you, Ch’en.”

“… You dummy…” Ch’en’s face blushes rosy red from Sigma’s words. “I have something to tell you, Sigma…”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Happy Birthday, my love~.” Ch’en gives Sigma a soft yet passionate romantic kiss. “Your present is me.”

“I was hoping for that. You’re the only gift that I ever want in my life and no one will take that away from me.”

“Good~. Because I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

They both hugged and kissed each other as they continue to have their romantic moment together as the quiet day goes into the evening dark and the street lamps begin to light up.


End file.
